High Tension
by ApplesOfDyscord
Summary: She had agreed to help... but she refused to back down... R&R! Let me know what you think!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Inquisition! I am making no moneydollars from this! So pleease don't sue!_

_Beta'd by my friend Sinswhisper_

_A/N: This scene would not leave my head, because of lag while playing DA:I I had accidentally clicked the wrong answer. (My laptop can just BARELY run DA:I lol) The resulting scene between Nhiana & Cassandra seemed to me to be filled to the brim with tension... and I LOVED it! I took a screenshot (which you can see on my tumblr) and wrote this straight away. I feel like Nhiana and Cassandra will become the best of friends eventually... however A LOT of things has happened and tempers are running high._

_ You have the death of The Most Holy Divine Justinia, you have the death of Grand Clerics and Knight Commanders, you have a giant Rift in the sky and demons pouring out from the Fade. Tempers will flare, animosity will be shared by all regardless whether it's right or wrong. I wrote this because it felt right, and my friend cleaned it up for me so I could share it with you guys!_

* * *

><p><em>"Drop your weapon.<strong> NOW!<strong>"_

The raven haired Seeker ordered, in as commanding a voice as she could muster. She approaches the Apostate, her blade, drenched and dripping with vitriolic demon blood, the smouldering (and freshly poisoned) blade is raised to the level of the prisoners chest, stopping just short of piercing the prisoner's heart. Nhianas' eyes flit quickly between the weapon, which seemed to call to her from the ether, and her captor.

Keeping a watchful eye on her captor, Nhiana reached out for the lonely staff (clearly its previous owner was in rush to leave the area). Her slender brown fingers tightened around the iron-wood haft, stopping the ethereal voices that seemed to call out her. Casting a violent and unwavering glance at the Seeker, Nhiana paused briefly as the staffs power sent a rush through her body.

Willing to help but not back down, the Apostate matched her violent glare as she readied her own weapon and spat a reply. "Do you really think I need _this_ to be dangerous?" Nhiana nods her head slightly, pointing in the direction the staff she now held. She was finding it hard to refrain from spitting on the ground at the metal-clad feet of the Shemlen standing before her.

A tense stare-off erupts between them, as palpable and dangerous as the world altering rift that sat (defiant) in the sky above.

The Seeker clearly did not approve of her captors' tone, it felt to her as if her authority had been challenged. Narrowing her gaze, clenching her teeth in preparation for any retaliation she takes up a defensive position and readies both sword and shield. This action appeared to Nhiana to be a warning!

"Is that supposed to reassure me, _elf?_" The Seeker growls from behind her shield. Nhiana can barely keep a reign on her temper, she would never understand humans, and all their silliness.

"I haven't used my magic on you have I, _Shemlen? Yet!_" counters the Dalish Apostate, her words like frozen daggers. Nhiana adjusts her grip on the staff and arches a brow, "If you would prefer, the next time you are surrounded by fade demons, I can simply stand back and let them send you to the Maker? Perhaps I'll even cheer them on while they sunder your armour and rend your flesh." Nhiana would never let it come to that, of course, nor would she apologize for lending much needed aid when the time came.

The battle of wits continues for a few more tenuous moments that seem to stretch into infinity as each attempts to impose their will on the other. Nhiana was sure the Seeker was preparing to attack and she prepared a response, pulling at the very fabric of the world around her, causing invisible strings of magic to manifest in various vaporous colors. After several minutes, and much to the Apostate prisoners surprise, no attack came! Instead her captor faltered. The Seekers expression which, only a moment ago, had been one of sheer determination, crumbled, transformed into a look of extreme weariness that seemed to make her appear much older then she was.

The Seeker breathes a heavy sigh, using the hilt of her sword to support herself as the adrenaline of battle slowly leaves her battered and weary body. She gives her young elf captor a look that Nhiana didn't quite understand, a look that says 'I concede to your point.' With her strength returning, the Shemlen Seeker sheaths her blade, and issues a weary reply, "You're… you're right… You don't need a staff… but you should have one." the dark haired woman hesitates a moment before speaking again, as if saying the words that were to come pained her to admit. "I… I cannot protect you."

"I should remember that you agreed to come willingly, and that you agreed to help us regardless of the risk to your self. Forgive me for acting so… rash, it has been a long three days." Nhiana eyed the Seeker. perplexed and at a loss for words. For a human to apologize to _her_ was quite unexpected. The Apostate relaxed slightly, tucking the staff away on her back, where she could easily reach it if necessary.

"_Ma serannas shem..._ Seeker _Emma ir abelas!_ I can only imagine how it would feel if something like that happened to our Clan's Keeper. But, '_mala suledin nadas'_, you must endure. It may be difficult, but you must. Let us put this squabble behind us, shall we?" The raven haired Seeker nods her agreement, her posture becoming more casual "I'm too tired to argue so let us speak no more of this. C'mon we need to head up that hill the others are not far away!" With an unspoken truce between them, Apostate and Seeker set off, up and over the hill to aid those who required it!

* * *

><p>AN: I did my best with Elven I put in the story, if I got it wrong please let me know! Sooo? What did you guys think? Please let me know!

~A


End file.
